


You Cannot Escape Me (My Sweet)

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 3rd person POV shifting between the Trio, Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill, Drugging, Fill: Kidnapping, Gen, Kidnapping, Madness in Anankos, Mild hint to Stalking, Mild mention of violence, Modern AU, Non consensual non sexual touches, One Shot, Platonic Trio, Possessiveness, University Students Trio, awakening names used, gagged, held against will, non consensual drug use, slight reincarnation au, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Modern AU. Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill. Fill: Kidnapping**PLEASE READ MY TAGS AND MY AUTHOR'S NOTE**As the opening credits rolled, Owain snuggled back into them and took a bit of popcorn from his own bowl. “Say, you said that man told you his name?”“Uh…” Severa tried to think quickly. “Something that started with an “A”. It was an unusual name.” She paused. “Why?”“No reason.” Owain munched his popcorn. “It just sounded a bit familiar is all.”Strange coincidences are just that, strange coincidences. To think anything else is paranoia, right? (Or, in where Modern Anankos, driven mad by his Dragon memories, kidnaps the Trio.)





	You Cannot Escape Me (My Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!!
> 
> Before I start my usual note, I want to give a WARNING. This fic has Kidnapping, Drugging, and hints of being Stalked. If ANY of my TAGS make you feel uncomfortable, please exit this fic. You know yourself best and your safety is most important! Take care of yourselves!
> 
> This fill is for my Bad Things Happen Bingo. I know I've done a ton of Fates fills. If anyone is waiting for an SDR2 fill don't worry, I have one planned. Kidnapping just seemed to suit Fates better for me.
> 
> I've talked a lot about this before but a possessive/obsessive Anankos towards the Awakening Trio is an idea that will not stop in my brain. I love it so much and I'm happy to bring this idea to a modern AU.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want you can check my tumblr out right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Severa stood by the parking meter, her ticket inserted, the screen flashing up her total, and scowled. Her pockets, which were minimal because, honestly, fashion companies were idiots, had nothing in them. Her purse, which had her wallet, lip balm, some bills, and a package of travel size tissues, had no other change inside.

Her total stood out brightly on the screen. The reminder that she could pay with cash or credit was on the bottom, but in a state of disarray in the morning, that second option wasn’t available to her.

If she could travel back in time, Severa would kick herself. Not just for forgetting her credit card but also not having the foresight to make sure she had a decent amount of cash on her. The cash currently on hand wasn’t enough to cover her parking.

Grumbling, Severa went to take her ticket out. Downtown there were many branches of her bank around and if she walked to one, she could get the cash and return. It added to her time and it really wasn’t something Severa planned on doing, but life was life.

However, as Severa almost pulled her ticket out she heard a polite cough behind her. Turning around, half flushed with frustration and half with apology, Severa hoped the person wasn’t upset she was taking so long. Opening her mouth, Severa was about to defend herself when the man behind her spoke.

At first, Severa didn’t hear his words. He was an older man but his hair was long and blue. It was well kept and the oddness of seeing someone clearly older than her with such a striking hair colour almost threw Severa off. The man was also dressed too well for a hot summer day, with a suit that screamed expensive.

The man then said something to Severa again and she shoved all her thoughts aside. “Sorry, I missed that.”

“That’s fine.” The man’s voice registered in Severa’s ears. It was smooth and sounded like water gently rushing down rocks. “I was saying, it appears you’re having troubles with paying your parking fee.”

Severa flushed hotly and her ears burned. “Yeah, well, I’m sorry I was taking up –”

“I said I could pay it.” The man didn’t bat an eye at Severa’s start to her defensive outburst. “It’s not a problem at all.”

Kindness of strangers. Severa believed kindness could be given, however, that didn’t mean Severa would throw caution out the window. “That’s very kind of you.” She slowly said.

“I can sense your hesitation.” The man called her out with a pleasant air. “I know how it looks. Rest assured, all I want to do is help you out.”

Without another word, the man pulled out some coins and paid Severa’s ticket. The machine chimed, indicating that the ticket was paid. Severa numbly reached for the paper and pulled it out.

“Thanks…”

“It’s Anankos.” He told her.

“Anankos.” Severa tested the name. It felt familiar on her tongue but she couldn’t figure out the reason why. “Thanks, again.”

“Not a problem. Have a good day.” Anankos said before he walked off, leaving Severa clutching her ticket.

The sun beat down and the heat jolted Severa to action. Walking over to her car, Severa turned it on and waited for the AC to kick in. First thing she was going to do was head over to her bank. Then, when she was home, Severa was going to shove her credit card back into her wallet and never let it out of her wallet again.

~

“So, you allowed some strange guy to pay your parking fee?”

Severa swiped at Owain, who dodged her with accuracy. Her face was glowing due to embarrassment. Again.

“No need to get all defensive over it. That happens. I once had to beg some woman for change because she was behind me waiting to get out of the parking lot. At that point I couldn’t ask her to back up for me.”

“Yeah, I once had to ask someone for change to help me pay for coffee.” Inigo stated.

“That doesn’t count.” Severa pointed out. “The person you asked was me.”

Inigo shrugged. “My point stands. You aren’t embarrassed by being the one giving the change so why should you be embarrassed by being the one who needs change?”’

Severa hated that Inigo had a valid point. She pouted and threw a pillow at him, half heartedly. Inigo jumped, not as graceful as Owain’s dodge, and his popcorn almost spilled out of the bowl.

“Hey… be careful.” Inigo whined.

“Let’s just start our movie, okay?” Owain cut in, nestling between them. “What sort of grand tale shall we watch today?”

“That new horror flick.” Severa demanded.

“No way!” Inigo gasped. “I cannot stand horror. Come on, there is that new Disney movie…”

Words then flew and when they finally picked the movie (the Disney one), Owain started it. As the opening credits rolled, Owain snuggled back into them and took a bit of popcorn from his own bowl. “Say, you said that man told you his name?”

“Uh…” Severa tried to think quickly. “Something that started with an “A”. It was an unusual name.” She paused. “Why?”

“No reason.” Owain munched his popcorn. “It just sounded a bit familiar is all.”

The music swelled and the movie started. Severa allowed the conversation to drop and focused on watching the movie. When the movie ended, all the popcorn devoured, Inigo crying because the movie was “just so touching”, and Owain bouncing up for another film, Severa had forgotten all about their conversation.

~

Grocery shopping was lovely when Inigo could go and few people were around. That was why, after his classes on Thursday, he always went grocery shopping after.

The grocery store that Inigo frequented was close to campus but also close to his place. That way, when he took the train or bus home, his frozen or chilled grocery items weren’t in danger. It was a plan that had worked, usually in his favour, and Inigo liked sticking to schedules.

His life had been schedules since he was young. Olivia had dance practice and dance lessons to teach. Henry had shows to perform at consistently and when he wasn’t performing, he was at the vet clinic. Topping it all off with his parents having to organize their lives around Inigo’s grade school schedule and dance practices and schedules were important growing up.

Hence why, when Inigo walked into the grocery store at the time he usually did, he felt a wave of determination. After grocery shopping, he had to return home, do his homework, prepare for the next day, and somehow fit cooking dinner and showering into a day that already felt too short.

It was also why when Inigo walked into someone, he didn’t notice at first. His gait had faltered but all Inigo was thinking about was the choice between gala and ambrosia apples. Only after the person coughed politely did Inigo realize that he had once again stepped too close into someone’s personal space. Knowing him, Inigo had probably jabbed the person with his grocery basket and they were just too nice to tell him.

“I’m sorry!” Inigo stepped back.

Fleeing the scene was the smartest idea. Inigo gave a hasty smile, glancing at the stranger, catching a bit of their face (male, handsome) and hair (long and… blue?) before he raced off and away, going three aisles over before he stopped and caught his breath. The person hadn’t followed him and Inigo hoped and prayed it stayed that way. He wished he could hide out but there was no place to hide in the grocery store. Instead, Inigo pretended to be hyper focused on the first thing his eyes caught (which were salsa jars).

He stayed in the aisle for a good ten minutes before the mental reminder that he had a schedule to follow rang in his head. Gripping his basket, Inigo hoped that the person he ran into had left the grocery store already.

Inigo didn’t see anyone with blue hair for the duration of his shopping so he chalked it up as a “success” in his books.

~

Owain’s favourite coffee shop wasn’t close to his place nor was it close to the university. Instead, it was close to Niles and Leo’s place. His two friends had a modest apartment and whenever their schedules aligned, Owain enjoyed going over, studying with them, or just goofing around.

He also liked going over because it gave him an excuse to visit the coffee shop. The coffee shop was locally owned and tiny. Most people went inside, bought their drink or pastry, and then left. Crowding and bumping into others was common. Hence why, when Owain bumped into someone the initial cringing of the mistake wasn’t present.

“Sorry.” Owain automatically said, glancing up at the person. “My mistake.”

“It’s not a problem.” The man said with a smile. “This is a rather small shop.”

Owain gave a smile, the kind of smile strangers exchanged when briefly joined by a joke or knowledge everyone shared. “You’re right. Again, I’m sorry.”

“Wait, before you go,” The stranger said. “I’ve never been here before. Any recommendations?”

Owain paused. The café did have some of the standard items but it also had some more unique ones. Giving the man (tall, handsome, long blue hair) a smile, Owain tried to think of an actual answer.

“Well, they do have this amazing banana hot chocolate if you like sweets. If not, my personal favourite are their dark roasts.”

“Thank you.” The man politely said.

Their conversation had ended. Owain took the social cue to exit the shop. As he walked down the street and sipped his drink, his brain mulled over the encounter. A snag hit his brain, like it was trying to figure out where he had seen that man before. Stopping, Owain frowned. He went to that coffee shop often. He saw a lot of people there. Even if he had seen that man before it wasn’t something note worthy.

Shrugging, Owain let the incident slip from his mind as he continued down the street.

~

A few days later and Severa swore she saw a flash of blue hair as she returned to her condo. The sun was high in the sky and the day was hot. Even with her bottle of water, Severa was feeling a bit dehydrated. All she wanted to do was return to her place, take a long shower, and then relax before homework.

So, when she saw the blue hair, she paused, if not just for a moment. Her mind fizzed, disjointing with her body for all of two seconds, before everything slammed back into place. She felt a bit dizzy and with haste, Severa kept walking towards her place. It was hot, her mind was exhausted, and there was nothing noteworthy about blue hair. Beyond someone feeling startled for a second, due to blue hair.

Entering her place, Severa groaned at the sweet breeze of the AC. Taking a second to just stand in the presence of the cool air, Severa then took her shoes off and went to her bathroom. Showering was heaven and when she exited the bathroom, she heard the TV playing. Sighing and wrapping a towel around herself and her hair, Severa exited to see Owain and Inigo on her couch, bags thrown on the floor, the TV on.

“What are you doing?” Severa asked.

“We thought a surprise visit would be fun.” Owain answered. “You don’t have any good snacks.”

Severa wished she had something to throw at him. “You come into my place, unannounced, and then complain about a lack of food? Go buy some snacks yourself.”

“You gave us the extra key.” Inigo started.

“Yes, for emergencies, not for… this.” Severa gestured around the room.

“Hanging out is an emergency.” Owain replied before standing up. “However, right now our biggest emergency is the lack of snacks you have around here. I shall go buy some.”

“I’ll join you.” Inigo also stood up. “Any requests, Severa?”

There was no way to get out of this. “Gummies. The really soft kind. Not those slightly hard ones. Also, ice cream. It’s way too hot outside.”

“Of course, your request has been received. We shall return shortly.” Owain announced.

The two left, no doubt afraid, and Severa walked back to her bathroom. Dressing into a comfortable pair of jean shorts and a T shirt, Severa headed back out to her living room. The boys had left the place in slight disarray. The pillows were a bit out of place and her coffee table was crooked. Fixing it up, Severa then walked over to her French doors, leading to the backyard, and opened the blinds. Natural sunlight poured in. The backyard wasn’t too special, just a small deck, grass and trees with a small shed.

Flopping onto her couch, Severa picked up a magazine she hadn’t read yet and flipped through it absentmindedly. She was half way through when the door to her place opened. Owain and Inigo’s voiced carried down the hall. A second later they burst in, laughing and smiling. Owain held up two grocery bags that looked very full. Inigo was carrying another bag.

“Did you empty out the entire store?” Severa asked as she stood up.

“Ice cream had a sale.” Owain told her. “You didn’t tell us what flavours you wanted.”

He then proceeded to pull out three different flavours and shoved the cartons into the freezer. Inigo was pulling out bags of gummies and bags of chips. He also had 2 litre bottles of pop.

“By the way,” Inigo said as he unpacked, “did you get a new neighbour?”

Severa blinked. That wasn’t what she was expecting. “No? I don’t think so?” She then paused. “Why?”

Inigo shrugged. “No reason. I just saw someone that looked unfamiliar around here.”

“That’s no reason to assume I have a new neighbour.” Severa told Inigo.

“Right. Sorry.” Inigo flushed. “Anyways, what kind of ice cream do you want first? We also bought pop so we can have floats as well. It’s super hot outside.”

Severa immediately nodded. “Too hot.” She then walked over. “Let’s see what kind of ice cream and pop you bought.”

Inigo’s comment on the stranger immediately fled from Severa’s mind.

They sat around, eating their floats, talking about everything. Inigo left first, stating he had dance practice to help out with. Owain then left, stating he had to go home and do homework. Severa waved the boys out, shutting her door firmly.

As she cooked, Severa read through her textbook on the latest chapter. When her dinner was done, she sat down and ate, watching a few episodes of some show she half followed, and then did her dishes. She was about to sit down, do some homework, when the door bell rang.

Frowning, Severa stood up and carefully walked over to her front door. Peering out of the peephole, Severa saw no one there. Was it the neighbourhood kids again? Scowling, Severa went back to the kitchen to study. A minute later the door bell rang again. Severa didn’t stand up but then the bell rang and rang.

“Ugh.” Severa threw her pen down. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

It was definitely the kids again. She’d have to have words to their parents. Marching to the door, Severa ripped it open and glanced outside. No one, as she suspected. Taking a long look down the street, Severa saw no one else out. If it was the kids, they were very fast and good at hiding.

Walking back to the kitchen, Severa sat down. Grabbing her pen, she went to work, only to suddenly feel the presence of someone behind her. Jolting, Severa went to scream but something covered her mouth. A foul smell followed by some sort of shot to her arm left her mind reeling and her body numb.

Severa collapsed against her table, the world lost to her.

 

~

Inigo was last one out from the dance studio. His mother owned the studio and sometimes he had to clean and lock up. The day was going well with ice cream floats at Severa’s place before they were kicked out. Inigo then took the bus to his mother’s studio and studied in the back before practice started at four. They went from small children to adults in their lessons and Inigo enjoyed all of them. Even if he felt he wasn’t very good with kids. They all loved his mother and that was what mattered in the end. Inigo was just the assistant for those classes anyways. He mainly worked with the older classes and those ran later.

Now, as the clock reached only nine in the evening, Inigo felt exhaustion hit him. There was still a bit of homework left for him to finish but Inigo knew he’d complete it. Making sure all the lights were turned off or dimmed, Inigo grabbed his things, locked the place, and left.

The air was crisp but not cold. Coolness encompassed Inigo and he savoured it. After the blistering hot day earlier Inigo was happy to feel comfortable. Humming to himself, Inigo made his way to his car.

He unlocked the door and threw his things in when he saw a light on his dashboard. Staring at it, Inigo realised his gas tank was open. The door was easy to jostle and someone could have pressed up against it as they walked by, cramped due to the parking. Inigo sighed and walked around to close it. His fingers pressed the small door, locking it with a click, when Inigo felt something in his neck.

A cool sensation hit him followed by a wave of sheer panic. Stumbling, Inigo pressed his hand to his neck, feeling the small puncture of a needle. A bit of blood, minor, tinged his fingers, but it was enough to send Inigo’s heart racing faster and harder. Turning around, Inigo saw someone. They were tall and with the lighting of the parking lot behind them shadows were cast. Inigo tried to focus, to get a clear visual on the person who had just assaulted him, but he stumbled more, balance faltering.

Smooth, large hands caught Inigo and steadied him against a broad chest. A male? The smell of some sort of expensive cologne hit Inigo’s nose. Fingers gently touched his head and it send an icy chill down Inigo’s spine.

“Shush.” The voice was low, definitely male.

Inigo felt the ground disappear from under him and he nearly screamed, but found he had no energy to do so. Limply flopping against the stranger’s chest, Inigo felt disconnected from his body. His mind was racing, trying to figure out why someone would go through all of this for him. Was he going to wake up in a bath tub filled with ice? Was he going to wake up and have everything stolen? Was he even going to wake up?

Inigo was set in the back of his car, lying across the seats. A blanket was pulled over him and Inigo wished he had the energy to scream, call for help, or run. All he could do was lie there as the stranger started the engine to his car and drove off.

The lull of the engine and whatever he was drugged with pulled Inigo under.

~

Owain had said he was studying, but after three hours of staring at his textbook, he needed to get out and move. Grabbing his wallet, Owain left his place and found himself on route towards Niles and Leo’s place. He was halfway there when Owain saw the lights to his favourite café. Stopping on the street, Owain glanced at it before he headed inside. The place was quiet, unlike the other times. No one else was there except the workers. The girl behind the counter yawned and Owain felt a bit bad.

“Sorry, I just want a medium of your dark roast coffee.” Owain gave her a five dollar bill. “Keep the change.”

The girl flushed but nodded, taking the change and putting it in a jar labelled “TIPS”. She then grabbed a paper cup and filled Owain’s coffee cup, leaving enough room at the top for him to put cream or milk. Thanking her, Owain turned to the small counter off the side, when he almost ran into someone.

“I’m sorry.” Owain flushed. This time, he was the only person there. This was so embarrassing.

“That’s fine.” The stranger said. “Though you did spill a bit of coffee on your shirt.”

Owain looked down and sure enough, he had some coffee on his shirt. Flushing, Owain fluttered and turned to grab a napkin, when the stranger gently took Owain’s coffee. “Let me hold this.”

“Thanks.” Owain gasped out as he turned to get some napkins. “Uh…”

“It’s Anankos.” The stranger said.

Owain turned to properly look at the stranger. The man was older, with long blue hair. He was also fairly handsome and his shirt looked expensive. Owain flushed. He was glad he didn’t spill coffee on Anankos. He then took a bit of a longer look. Anankos looked sort of familiar.

“I hope your shirt isn’t too ruined, um…”

“I’m Owain.” It was only polite to give an introduction back. “It’s fine. My shirt is old.” Owain gave a smile. “I think I’m good now.”

Anankos silently handed Owain’s coffee back. Owain took it and put a lid on the top. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Not a problem.” Anankos replied. “Have a pleasant evening.”

“You too.”

Owain walked out and continued his journey towards Niles and Leo’s place. The two never minded if he dropped by unannounced. Sipping his coffee, Owain then took a turn into a park, to cut through, when he yawned and felt his balance stumble. His legs fell from under him and Owain would have fallen head first into the ground if someone didn’t catch him. Owain tried to open his mouth, to thank the person, but his mouth wasn’t functioning. His voice wasn’t either.

“It looks like you need a bit of help.” The voice said to Owain.

The world spun, Owain being picked up, and as Owain’s head flopped back, unconsciousness kicking in, he swore he smelt coffee on the stranger.

~

Severa woke up, her head fuzzy, her mouth dry, and her body aching. Trying to move, she struggled a bit, her arms and legs not doing as she asked. Trying again, Severa found that her body wasn’t moving not because her motor functions were woozy, but because her arms and legs were bound.

Severa’s eyes opened wide and she tried to wiggle, to move, but found that not only was she tied, her arms and legs were tied in such a way that if she moved, she tightened both of the knots. Severa then realised she was also gagged. A thick wad of cotton was in her mouth. That was what was causing the dryness. Lifting her head slowly, Severa tried to take deep breaths and remain calm. She had to assess the situation.

First, she was lying on the floor, but the floor turned out to be a very plush rug. Next, the only thing she could see was the bottom of expensive couches and a love seat. She also saw the hint of a fire place and some hallway that was darkened. Severa then saw Owain and Inigo, lying on the ground. They were all spaced so they were close but not able to touch.

They too were bound and gagged. Severa’s mind raced, half relieved she wasn’t alone and half terrified. The unknown and their situation hit her harshly and Severa did her best to not cry. They were kidnapped. Reasons, unknown. She wasn’t worth anything and that fact didn’t make Severa feel better. People who were worth while were kidnapped and ransomed. Strangers like her that were kidnapped went missing. She’d be sold to some pervert from some random place around the world. Or maybe she was going to be killed for some sicko’s entertainment. Or maybe…

Severa felt tears run freely down her face and she couldn’t control the sobs that went through her body. As she cried, she saw Owain and Inigo stir. Severa wished she could call out to them but the gag made it impossible. The two noticed her however, as their vision cleared and with the looks on their faces it only made Severa desperately try to stop crying.

“You’re crying?” A voice asked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

That voice. It was familiar. Severa didn’t have to look up as the person sat her up, leaning her against the foot of a couch. They then moved and did the same to Inigo and Owain, keeping them a part but leaning against the same couch. Severa finally got a good glance at the person. Long blue hair, older man, suit. Her mind raced and Severa remembered him, the information slamming into her skull.

This man was the one who paid her parking fee. The one with the name that started with an “A”.

“Do you remember me?” He was suddenly walking over to Severa.

Severa hesitantly nodded, unsure if complacency was the best option. The man smiled and he walked over so all three of them could see him. Severa took in the form of their captor fully. The suit was pressed, the tie neat, and his demeanour pleasant.

Pleasant for a man that had kidnapped them. Severa shivered. The smile on his face was the most terrifying thing of all.

“I’m hoping you remember me from our recent interactions.” He continued. “Severa, with your parking ticket, Inigo at the grocery store, and Owain in the coffee shop.”

He knew their names. That made Severa’s blood run cold. That meant this wasn’t some random act of kidnapping. This had been planned. They had been targets.

“However, I’m sure you don’t remember me in the way I want you to remember me.” The man continued, his voice growing a bit lower. “You don’t remember anything about being Selena, Laslow, and Odin.”

What the? Severa stared at him. What was he talking about?

“I’m Anankos, by the way. I did introduce myself earlier to you Severa and you Owain. Though I’m sure you forgot.” Anankos then serenely smiled. “But that isn’t all you forgot.”

Anankos stood up and walked over to them. Severa wanted to move, to run, to attack him. All she could do was watch Anankos gently touch Owain’s face before hitting him. The smack filled the room and Severa saw the mask, the calm mask, was gone from Anankos’ face.

“You. LEFT. ME.” His voice rose. “My warriors, the ones my Foolish Self plucked from another world. You left me and TOOK MY GENEROSITY. My Magic! My blood! And then, you came back to kill me. You ran away from me only to come back and KILL ME.”

He tossed Owain into the base of the couch harshly and gripped Inigo’s hair. Severa tried to move, to scream, to do anything but the rope dug into her skin and burned and cut. Pain flashed behind her eyes and all Severa could do was watch as Anankos gripped Inigo’s hair.

“Pink.” Disgust filled his voice. “Just like you were before. Just like you were before you were mine.” Anankos also threw Inigo back before he turned to Severa.

She wanted to move but he was on her in a flash, his grip deadly on her chin. Any lower and he’d choke her. Leaning in, Anankos spoke. His voice was so low Severa could barely hear it. “You thought you could get away from me before. You raced off, served those CHILDREN pretending to be ROYALS, and then killed me.”

He smiled a sickly smile. “Not anymore. You won’t be able to run away from me here. No magic, no spells, no one to rescue you. All three of you are finally mine.”

Anankos gently touched Severa’s cheek, ghosting his fingers over lightly. He left her and the touch made Severa’s skin crawl. She wanted to wash her face and run away.

“You three don’t remember this.” Anankos sounded almost sad before he smiled. “Not that it matters. Memory or not, you’re mine now.”

He then turned to walk away. Severa watched him and saw he was heading towards stairs that lead up. They were in a basement. They were in the basement of some stranger’s house. This was the kind of situation Severa had only seen in horror movies.

“No one knows you’re gone and it’s going to stay that way. I destroyed your phones.” Anankos told them. “They’ll search for you but won’t find you. Do behave down here. I’m leaving the basement as yours. Be good and I’ll ungag you. Be extra good and I’ll untie you. I know it seems like I’m punishing you but until you accept that you’re mine, I have to be cautious.”

Anankos then shut the basement door. No doubt the door was heavily locked. There were no windows and Severa was sure there was nothing that they could use as a weapon or for communication. Anankos’ words, insane, full of things that didn’t make sense, swirled in her mind but the ones that stood out the most was him telling no one would find them.

Severa felt tears once again run down her face and she half fell down. The carpet under her was still soft but Severa felt no warmth. All she could do was her best to wiggle over to Inigo and Owain, the three of them snuggling together, finding comfort in each other’s presence.

That didn’t stop her tears but as Severa cried she felt Inigo sob and knew that all three of them were crying.

Severa somehow fell asleep, clumped together with Inigo and Owain, a small sanctuary of comfort shared between the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Owain's change story: An Actual Thing I had to do when I still lived in Japan. I realized I was 150 yen short of the parking fee, I only had a 5000 yen note, and there was a woman behind me waiting to get out. The single most Embarrassing Thing I've ever done while I lived in Japan.
> 
> Disney movie: Inigo would pick a Disney movie (I don't blame him. I cannot do horror.)
> 
> Henry's job: I just felt that because he likes animals canonically he'd be a vet (and magician) in a modern world. Also I really like Henry as Inigo's father.


End file.
